


The Nerd and The Escort

by iamgoku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, Escort Service, Eventual Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Lapidot Bomb, Loss of Virginity, Mild Sexual Content, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Nerdiness, Plot, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Virginity, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Peridot is a nerdy twenty year old virgin living in the city after leaving home and her control freak of a mother. Lapis is an escort who takes a variety of clients.When Peridot stumbled upon Lapis' website one day by chance, she works up the courage to book a session with her. Neither could predict the relationship that would grow, nor the trials and tribulations they would face.Lapidot Human AU!





	The Nerd and The Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my SU Lapidot fic :) This takes place in a human AU, and is rated M for a reason (though that won't really start till the next chapter)
> 
> There will be sexual content in this story, just warning everybody now, but there will be plot and a storyline, as well as fluff and feels.
> 
> I'd say it might be 85% plot and 15% smut, but we'll see how thing go.
> 
> Lapis and Peridot's relationship will grow as the chapters progress, beyond the initial client based one, and beyond being a mere physical relationship, there will be love here people! XD
> 
> If you like this chapter, please drop a review and let me know what you think :)

Peridot was nervous.

No scratch that! She was freaking out!

The young pale skinned twenty year old was currently clutching her black and green backpack to her stomach tightly as the train rocked slightly along the tracks, still several minutes from the station.

It had been close to forty five minutes since she'd boarded, and her anxiety had only grown since then, anxiety over her destination, or more so who she would meet upon reaching it.

If you'd asked her two weeks ago if she'd be in her current predicament, she would have most likely have called you crazy, after blushing up a storm that is.

But here she was, sitting on the seat and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else.

While on her way to visit an escort.

Yes, an escort. Not a prostitute, though the escort Peridot was seeing did offer sexual services, and that was the reason of her visit. There was a difference between escorts and 'prostitutes'.

Escorts didn't walk the streets, nor did they display their profession publicly. Nor were escorts purely about sex like prostitutes were, but could be hired for companionship to an event or outing, as well as providing more private and professional services.

They were more expensive for their time, as Escorts were paid by the hour, not just for the act's themselves.

Peridot had done her research.

It had been a little over a week since she'd come across this particular escorts website, and been drawn into it almost instantly, from their she had browsed through the woman's page and the various sections, as well as seeing several pictures and testimonials from past clients.

She had checked out the rates and services provided, and found the prices to be reasonable.

Peridot had more than enough funds.

The Escort also had listed several of Peridot's interests in her services section, which had made her all the more interested in contacting her.

However as soon as Peridot had opened up her email and prepared to type in the email address, she was overcome with anxiety, her nerves getting the better of her.

She wasn't sure if she should go through with sending the email. This had led to her browsing through the Escorts site a few more times, going over the details again and again.

The pictures caught her eye many times, none of them showed the escorts face, her body was shown in every pic, though the ones where her face where seen were blurred, the only clear part of her head shown was her blue hair and bangs that framed her blurred face.

This was said to have been done for the woman's privacy, which Peridot could understand, the website guaranteed discretion as well as wished for it on the woman's behalf as well.

It was the promise of discretion that finally had Peridot work up the nerve to send the initial email, which had a list of questions and inquires.

And to her surprise, she got a response within twenty minutes.

_**(Flashback)** _

_Peridot froze as she saw the new email in her in-box, her finger hovered over the mouse for several seconds, her nerves once again returning as she considered momentarily deleting the reply and forgetting about the whole thing._

_But after another few seconds of starring at the screen, she gulped before clicking on the email and reading it's contents._

**'Hi Peridot, I'm glad you found my website so appealing, and that you're interested in my services.**

**In response to your questions, yes I do have session times available this week and next week, we can go over which day works best for you if you decide on going through with it.**

**And yes, as I said on my site, I respect my clients discretion, nothing of our time together would be shared with anyone, and I only put up pictures on my site of clients who are ok with it.**

**Yes, I am more than happy to discuss whatever kinks you're interested in, though try to remember the ones I am against and won't participate in, they're listed pretty clearly on the site.**

**I'm completely fine with you coming to my apartment, but do remember that I offer outcalls as well, if you would prefer I come to you.**

**And don't worry, I have experience with first timers, so there's nothing to worry about.**

**Hope to here back from you soon ; )**

**\- Lapis**

_Peridot re-read the email a few times, before she clicked the reply button, and began typing out her response._

**_(Flashback End)_ **

Peridot had sent her reply, as well as her questions, and the two had continued to email over the course of a few days, working out the details, Peridot had also sent a deposit, as she was a first time client and it was a requirement, and had given her mobile number, in order to keep in contact.

The escort, Lapis, had picked up on her obvious nervousness and anxiety, even through the emails and had assured Peridot that she had experience with first timers before.

Peridot had also disclosed the secret that she was a virgin, and that this would be her first real sexual experience with another person.

She had been assured that there wasn't a need to rush things, and that they could see where things went.

Peridot had requested an an hour and a half long session, as she felt that would be a good time frame.

They had worked out a time and day, and Peridot had organised transport. As Lapis lived in the same city, all Peridot had to do was take the train, and then it was a ten minute walk to reach the apartment complex the escort lived and operated in.

It was a private apartment complex, two apartments were adjacent to one another, with one hall leading to the front door, which had a buzzer to open it. The apartment complex had over 12 apartments all up.

The train came to a slow halt, and Peridot instantly got up from her seat, making her way to the doors just as they opened, she stepped out onto the station platform.

Pulling out her phone, she did a quick recheck of google maps to reorient herself as to where she was heading before re-pocketing her phone and continuing on her way.

It took a few minutes, but Peridot was walking down the fairly busy street, mid-day traffic filled the roads, and pedestrians walked all around her as she made her way up along the street.

The apartment complex was a few minutes down the street, and Peridot kept glancing down, a slight fear of anyone seeing her and recognising her, she didn't know what she'd do if she ran into someone she knew.

Peridot stopped at the side of the street, she had reached an intersection where she would need to cross over, the street ahead splitting into two directions, one side led to more shops and stores, while the one on the left had a few small cafe's and eateries, and small stores, before becoming more residential with several apartment complexes.

That is where she was going.

Waiting until the light turned green, she then crossed, as she did the smell of coffee and food hit her nose, making her glance to the first coffee shop to her left.

She hadn't eaten all day, and it was close to twelve o'clock, but she couldn't bring herself to eat anything, her unease and anxiety making it impossible.

As well as some of the possible actions she would get up to soon, she felt best were done on an empty stomach.

Peridot continued walking for another few minutes, until she reached the apartment complex, glancing at the various doors, she came to the one she was looking for.

The door to apartment 9 and 10.

10 being her destination.

It was still a few minutes till her 'appointment', and she'd been told to wait until twelve o'clock before ringing the buzzer.

Peridot proceeded to pace around a bit, her previous anxiety returning, she wasn't sure she could go through with it, now that she was here and all.

Gripping the straps of her backpack tightly, she caught site of herself in a nearby window.

Her platinum blonde hair was stuck in it's regular shape, an almost impossible triangular design that seemed to defy all gravity and logic. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt underneath a green chequered button up shirt with a hood which was resting on her back, and a pair of green converse.

Her green rimmed round framed glasses had dipped down to her nose slightly as she took in her appearance.

She glanced back once again up the street, it would only take a few minutes to walk back to the station, and catch the next train back.

Her thoughts were cut off however by a chime coming from her jeans left pocket, reaching in she pulled out her phone again and unlocked it, seeing a text light up her screen.

_**Lapis: I'm ready.** _

Immediately after reading it, Peridot glanced up at the apartment door, and before she could comprehend it, her legs were moving, taking her closer and closer to the door until she was right in front of it.

Her hand slowly moved up and hit the buzzer for apartment 10.

A second or two passed before she turned the doorknob and opened it, stepping in and closing the door behind her, a flight of stairs were in front of her, lit only by the natural light coming in from the glass window frame above the door.

Peridot heard a click from above the stairs and saw that the door on the left had been opened.

Gulping as she took one step, and then another, and another, and so on before she found herself at the top of the steps, and to her left the open door, that was being held open by the woman she had been corresponding with for over a week.

She had light brown skin, and was tall, well...taller than Peridot at least, who only came up to just over her breasts. She was dressed in a light blue dress with two straps that went passed her knees, and was wearing a pair of strapped heeled sandals, the blue motif continued on with her hair, the two bangs framed her face, which was what was captivating to Peridot at the moment, as she had frozen upon seeing the woman's face clearly for the first time.

She was beautiful.

Stunningly so, as Peridot continued to stand there in a daze as the woman, Lapis, smiled back at her.

"Hi, Peridot." she said welcoming her. "Come in"

Peridot merely blinked twice before gulping again, before speaking.

"H-Hi..." she stuttered out as she slowly made her way into the apartment, Lapis closing the door behind her.

The apartment wasn't huge, but it had a living area, and a kitchen directly to Peridot's right after entering, a fridge and pantry, and sink and counter top, in front of the kitchen area was a couch and coffee table.

To the left, there was another couch, situated in front of a flat screen TV, which sat in a wooden frame, with a DVD player underneath, various movies were beside the television stacked neatly.

The apartment was lit by a lamp near the right side couch, the natural light coming in from behind the drawn curtains to Peridot's far left was enough to light up the room comfortably.

Peridot could see beyond their current room, was three doors, one directly ahead, one to the left of it, and one to the right opposite it which was open and was the bathroom.

She was pulled from her thoughts, as Lapis spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person" she said, still smiling at Peridot, who looked back at her, and found herself starring once again, before shyly clearing her throat.

"Y-Yeah, it's nice to meet you to"

Lapis stepped into the kitchen area before continuing.

"Would you like something to drink? Some water, or I've got soda, or tea or coffee if you'd like" Lapis said motioning around her.

"O-Oh, um...water is fine" Peridot said, one hand still on her backpack, as Lapis nodded, grabbing a large tall glass and filling it with cold water from the tap over the sink, turning and opening her freezer and retrieving a few ice cubes and dropping them in the glass before handing it to Peridot, who took it thankfully.

The room was silent as Peridot took a large gulp of water, the cool liquid quenching her thirst and giving her something to do besides stand there like a statue as she paused, taking a small breath before presuming to drink the rest of the water.

Lapis took the glass back from her and placed it in the sink, before turning back to Peridot.

"Do you mind if I put this somewhere?" Peridot said as she had taken off her backpack.

"Sure, anywhere you like" Lapis said in the same comforting and welcoming tone from before.

Peridot put her backpack down near the door, as Lapis walked over to the right side of the room in front of the kitchen area, and sat down on the couch.

Taking a deep breath, Peridot opened the front of her backpack, and took her phone and wallet out of her pockets before placing them in the bag and zipping it up.

 _'Ok Peridot, it's ok, you're here now, and every things fine, you can do this! There's no need to be so nervous, she does this all the time!'_ Peridot through to herself as she stood up again, slowly taking off her green chequered hooded shirt and placing it atop her backpack, before slowly making her way over to the couch where Lapis was seated.

The taller woman sat calmly, with one leg crossed and an arm resting against the back of the couch, her gaze levelled at Peridot, who sat down beside her.

Peridot's hands rested in her lap as she glanced over at Lapis shyly, she wasn't sure what to say or do at this point, or how they were going to go further.

However Lapis broke the silence, speaking up.

"So, how was your ride over here?"

Peridot glanced over at her, her hands still fumbling in her lap as she replied.

"It was fine, I don't take the train too often, so it was a nice change of pace" Peridot said as Lapis shifted over closer to her.

"So, what do you do?" Lapis asked. "Are you working, or are you in college?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh, uh no. I'm not working at the moment, and I'm not planning on going to college yet, maybe in another year or two" Peridot said, her body relaxing slightly as they talked, the casualness of Lapis' words helped put her at ease.

"Do you mind if I take off my shoes?" Peridot asked, causing Lapis to give a slight wave of her hand.

"I don't mind, do whatever helps you get comfortable" Lapis said before Peridot got up and walked over to where her backpack was situated, she quickly pulled off her converse and placed them down before making her way back over to Lapis, sitting beside her again.

Lapis moved closer to Peridot, who kept glancing away shyly, this caused the taller woman to smile as she slowly moved over and stood up, stepping over in front of Peridot, and making the blonde look at her with slight confusion.

Moving down and resting on the floor, Lapis reached over and slipped off Peridot's left sock, before doing the same with the right one, she then tossed them across the room towards Peridot's backpack.

Peridot starred down at Lapis, who slowly moved closer, placing her arms on Peridot's stomach and moving them up over her breasts and resting on her shoulders.

As Lapis did this, Peridot's breathing sped up as the blue haired woman moved her face closer until her mouth was beside Peridot's ear before pressing a light kiss there.

She felt Lapis kiss her lower on the neck, repeating it as Peridot's breathing hitched, the feeling of the other woman's soft lips against her skin was something alien and foreign to her, but it was causing pleasurable heat to spread throughout her body.

Peridot's eyes were looking down on Lapis' body, the taller woman was kneeling with her head pressed in the crook of Peridot's neck. The blonde slowly moved her hands to rest on Lapis' back, as Lapis moved her head back, looking Peridot in the eyes before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Peridot's.

This caused the shorter woman to freeze up and her eyes to widen momentarily before closing as she accepted the kiss, the moist lips parted as Lapis controlled the kiss, moving her lips and tongue, probing Peridot's lips before entering her mouth and exploring.

Peridot gave a small moan, her hands gripped Lapis' back as she felt the tongue enter her mouth and wrestle with her own.

This was the first time Peridot had kissed anyone.

And she was enjoying it.

As the kiss continued, Peridot's hands roamed down Lapis' back slowly, and hesitantly.

Lapis' picked up on what Peridot wanted, and moved her hands to take Peridot's wrists before moving her hands down further and rested them on her ass, a hand on each cheek.

As soon as her hands were placed there, Peridot took initiative and gave the taller woman's cheeks a light squeeze, enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh under her fingers.

This continued for a few more seconds until Lapis broke the kiss.

Peridot was breathing heavily, as Lapis moved back, her eyes still on the blonde as she brought a hand up and felt her chest.

"You're heart is racing" Lapis said with a small grin, Peridot merely gave a shuddered breath and licked her lips slightly, re-moistening them as Lapis moved back to the couch, sitting at her side now, her left hand caressing Peridot's right leg.

Peridot was about to speak, when Lapis suddenly had a look of remembrance as she stood up.

"I'll just be a second, I almost forgot." she said as she stepped over to the three door intersection, stepping through the right one into the bathroom.

Peridot waited for a few seconds before Lapis repapered, holding an item in each hand.

"I made sure to have this prepared like you asked, though if you want to change your mind, that's ok" Lapis said holding up a tube of lubricant in one hand, in the other she held a rubber bulb device with a thin plastic nozzle coming out of it.

It was a douche.

Peridot's cheeks suddenly lit up red at the sight of the device.

It was true, she had spoken to Lapis in their emails about having been interested in possibly experiencing anal play, either via toys, or other methods. And Lapis' had said that if she wanted to do any of those types of things during their time together, for cleanliness reasons, she would need to use a douche to clean herself.

Peridot had researched the various types of douches and the proper methods, but knowing something in theory and actually putting it into practice where two different things.

"Now, what you're going to want to do is fill the bulb with water, and then screw the nozzle back in place" Lapis said gesturing to the bulb in her hand. "Then make sure to lubricate the nozzle, as well as yourself, before inserting it and just slowly squeezing the water inside. Though be sure not to release the bulb while the nozzle is still inside you, as it may suck out the water again." Lapis said, to which Peridot didn't respond, as she watched in a mixture of embarrassment and interest.

"Then all you do is go to the toilet and push the water out. You may have to douche yourself more than once, just keep doing it till the water comes out clear, this might take two or three times." Lapis explained calmly.

Peridot nodded, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Have you been taking those fibre supplement's I suggested, that should have cleaned you out mostly before you came here. And you won't have to douche yourself too many times if you did"

"Y-Yeah, I've been taking a fibre supplement powder for the past few days, three times a day with water...that stuff really works" Peridot followed up quietly.

"I already went to the bathroom before I got on the train as well"

"That's good, then you won't have much to worry about" Lapis said as Peridot reached over and took the douche, and picked up the tube of lubricant.

Lapis stood up and led Peridot into the bathroom, it was a small bathroom, with a shower in the corner, a toilet by the door, and a sink and mirror set up in the middle against the wall, opposite the mirror was a towel rack, where Peridot saw a fresh towel.

"Feel free to take a shower afterwards, I left a clean towel for you. And if you do need help with anything, just call" Lapis said as Peridot nodded before the blue haired woman left the room, shutting the door as she did.

Peridot stood there for a moment, feeling the bathmat on the floor beneath her feet, before she let out a breath, looking at herself in the mirror by the sink before placing the douche down on the side of the sink, and the lubricant, before reaching down and pulling up her shirt, slipping it off and placing it next to the clean towel.

Her hands fumbled with her belt before undoing the strap and slipping her jeans down before tugging them off, and placing them on top of her shirt.

Turning she once again took in her appearance in the mirror, now clad in only a bra and panties, before her gaze shifted over to the douche and the lubricant.

Peridot let out a light sigh before her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Let's do this"

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go, chapter 1 is done.
> 
> What did you guys think?
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback and reviews.
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up soon.


End file.
